Winsome
by monsterpaws
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kaname had never regressed to a baby? This is a very different take on the Vampire Knight storyline.


**Title:** Winsome

**Author:** monsterpaws

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. This will be the only disclaimer throughout the story. I will not repeat this heartbreaking fact again and again.

**Main pairing:** Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran.

* * *

_**CHAPTER-1**_

* * *

Rido glanced at the baby named after their ancestor Kaname. He was a beautiful babe and would have grown into a handsome man with the ethereal beauty that all purebloods are known for. Baby Kaname looked at him with strangely calm eyes reminiscent of Haruka's that only made him loathe it more. This was his punishment to Juuri for having chosen Haruka and condemning him to an eternity of starvation for her blood. He would take away their happiness.

Rido grinned a maniacal grin as he crushed Kaname's neck and with fingers shaped into sharp talons tore open the child's chest. The baby made a small voice at the back of its throat. The blood splattered on the sleeping ancestor's desiccated face. Briefly he wondered how long the creature had slept to have turned so monstrous. This creature would be his ultimate weapon for gaining immeasurable power. The older a pureblood the stronger he gets. An original ancestor would naturally have unlimited power, power that none other could match.

"It's such an irony that this baby was named 'Kaname' like you. That's what got me started thinking of this." Leaning over the ancestor on his coffin he smirked, "Rather than just devouring this little baby in a haste I thought it would be a much better choice to bring you back to life so that I can devour you to gain a greater power." He squeezed the tiny baby's body for more blood from the already drained body. "Isn't it a far better idea? What do you say of it? Oh, ancestor of my Kuran clan?" he said mockingly.

"Here it is, take it… not just the blood but the soft flesh too." Blood dripped onto the body. "Kuran blood, the thickest of all that exist."

His eyes suddenly snapped to the minuscule twitch in the ancestor's finger but it was already too late. In a moment's time the desiccated hand of ancestor Kaname shot forward gripping his neck in a death grip.

The hissing voice that ripped through the creature echoed dangerously through the walls of the mausoleum. Surprised at the strength of the ancestor he gripped the hand that was slowly starting to regain its flesh. Rido couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful creature that had long lost its will to live yet the smallest drops of blood was all it took to jerk it awake.

Suddenly in shock he realized that the ancestor was not only gripping his neck in anger but also sucking out his energy in rapid gulps from his body in a way similar to a child vampire. It was as if the body couldn't wait to be replenished and absorbed energy in any way it could. Veins started appearing, protruding from his neck to his chest and face. He needed to devour this ancestor soon or he would soon lose all his energy.

Rido pointed his finger at the hungry ancestor as if admonishing a child out of control, "Don't go forgetting… who it was that opened the lid of that coffin and brought your filthy carcass back to life. It was me!" he gripped the ancestor's hand tighter, the bone crushing grip making it hard to breathe and talk. "I'm your owner now, so be an obedient boy while I go and devour your lif- "

Rido didn't get to finish his scolding cum rambling that was bordering on fear at the massive strength of the ancestor as sharp monstrous fangs pierced his neck rapidly draining his blood. The hungry monster had him pinned with unparallel strength, his hands and legs made unable to move by a much more powerful pureblood will of the ancestor.

After devouring more than half of the vile man's blood that had dared to awaken him, Kaname looked at the pathetic pureblood. He looked at his hands that was slowly mending the dried flesh but the unbelievably thirst that was starting to seize him was too great to control. Whether he liked it or not his hungry instincts have already pinpointed the next source of blood. He glanced at the door.

Rido couldn't help but laugh and proceeded to explain that his and the baby's blood was hardly enough to restore the ancestor's body and taunted him to go devour the other members of his clan, his siblings.

Rido's taunts jerked a sense of control in Kaname's mind as he looked behind him to the body of the unfortunate babe. The child's body was already forming cracks and within moments he will shatter into pieces. The least he could do was spare the child's parents. Kaname glanced at the man that had awakened him and walked towards him. Yes, he would spare the parents that would surely be grieving at the loss of their child but in return he would remove this vile creature's shadow from their lives so that he couldn't haunt them again.

Kaname mercilessly dug his claws into Rido's chest and ripped out his heart. Rido's unmoving body jerked and tremble from the attack. A sickening gurgling voice erupted from the back of his neck along with a surprised gasp. Kaname ate his heart, the organ storing the most power, and immediately it did wonders to his starving body. More than half his skin was restored and his dried insides quickly relished in the offering but it wasn't enough.

There was only one thing that could be done. He grabbed Rido's head fully intending to devour the man's flesh and blood. This vile man would not live another day. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Haruka looked at the scene with grieving eyes. The child that himself and Juuri had decided to have after years of consideration hadn't even lived longer than a month. He looked back at the door from where Juuri's heartbroken face made his heart clench. He failed to protect his child. They were too trusting of Rido. But that had already come to an end.

Juuri walked towards the ashes of her elder brother and then at the unconscious body of the ancestor whose body was starting to regain its pureblood beauty. In that moment, the anger and sadness frizzled into nothingness. There was no one to vent her anger and hatred on. Her child was dead and so was Rido. The only thing left was the ancestor Kaname.

Looking back at Haruka, she realized that both were thinking of the same thing. In a strange way, both agreed that even though Rido had killed their child they wouldn't be able to kill him. He was still their elder brother whom they had loved greatly. Now, that the ancestor had taken his life Rido wouldn't ever haunt them again.

"Juuri?" Haruka walked towards his wife. She leaned against his body, her mind mixing with too many emotions. "We have to bring in large amounts of blood bags. That amount of blood wouldn't be enough to sate his thirst."

Juuri jerked her head to look at her husband. Haruka had always been a very calm person. But to think that he would suggest the next course of action so soon surprised her. She still hadn't grieved enough. But his eyes told her everything. Haruka was blaming himself for being unable to stop this disaster.

He moved to gather the tall body of the ancestor, Kaname. Juuri touched his arm, "It's not your fault."

Haruka didn't say anything as he lifted Kaname in his arms and moved towards the door. "I know Juuri. Come. I'll clean their remains later."

Juuri followed him, anger soon overshadowing her grief. Better anger than grief. She grabbed his shirt. "Stop blaming yourself."

Haruka looked back at his wife with anguished eyes. "I'm not-"

"Then let's gather their ashes together. You're not the only one suffering." Juuri pressed.

Haruka nodded after awhile without much resistance. Juuri had always been an outspoken and stubborn woman.

* * *

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

For those who do not know, purebloods do not crystallize and die if their heart is taken out as witnessed in Lord Hanadagi and later in Kaname in the last chapter of the manga. The Hooded woman died because she also gave immense amounts of her flesh and blood to the soon-to- be hunters which left nothing in her body to survive. Naturally after the heart is taken out the pureblood will slowly lose consciousness and enter an eternal slumber if not given copious amounts of blood to restore the organ as seen when Lord Hanadagi was trying to desperately devour Aidou-dono to regrow his heart.

This makes me think that the end of VK had too many loose ends.

First, if purebloods are immortal than the Ancestress's heart shouldn't have weakened with time which itself was the mother metal for the hunter weapons. It should have gone on for an eternity. If you ask me, Matsuri Hino ended up contradicting her own theories.

Secondly, Zero always kept talking about how he hated purebloods when in the end his hatred for purebloods was fueled strongly by the Ancestress's genes in his body. In the end he was a puppet to pureblood's will. I also can't stop thinking how easily he trusted Sara about Kaname releasing Shizuka from her cage when he was otherwise so untrusting of purebloods. In flashbacks it was clearly said that Shizuka herself had proposed to her lover to escape and they both had done so too.

When Zero was telling Yuuki about how contaminated Kaname was, Kaname who was already playing the villain used it to his own advantage to keep Yuuki away from him by admitting that he freed Shizuka so that Yuuki will also hate him.

Zero was mainly jealous and hateful of Kaname for having turned Yuuki a vampire and believed anything against Kaname blindly. He didn't even stop to think for once that Yuuki's memories would have turned her mad. I don't hate Zero but his idiocy is astounding.

Thirdly, if Yuuki had used Kaname's heart, that was fueling the furnace, to turn him human than that means that there were no more hunter weapons left. After all, all the weapons are parts of his heart and he couldn't be turned human with half a heart. If there were no more hunter weapons than surely the purebloods that were evil must have attacked humans again.

Fourthly, how the hell was weak, hesitant and crybaby Yuuki able to lead the vampire council? If she couldn't handle Sara who was by far the most useless villain ever than how could she ever handle the other more older and powerful purebloods that were more than ready to kill her? She could have been easily assassinated. The nobles protecting her would be useless against a pureblood. And I don't think that the hunters, Toga and Kaito included, who were more than eager to manipulate her and later dispose of her would suddenly have a change of heart and protect her with their lives. With new weapons they probably didn't care. The hunter's attitude was clearly shown in the chapters after all. Even then an ambush on Yuuki would have easily killed her who didn't even know to use her powers or had refused to drink blood.

VK sadly had no character development . Anyone who wants to read about Yuuki with a nice character development should read King and Consort by Nur Misurr. It's a mind blowing story.

In the end I don't know why Juuri sacrificed herself to give Yuuki a human life when she should have known that the seal would have broken. After all, Kaname knew from the time Yuuki was a kid that the seal would break. Sure it was to have a happy human life but she didn't think of the future troubles that Yuuki would face and the dangers to her being human. Not to mention of the immense pain that it caused Kaname. If she trusted Kaname to protect her weak human self that protect her powerful pureblood self would have been easier. Maybe then Yuuki would have matured better than her childish self. I'm just saying its more logical step from a 3000+ old pureblood.

I think VK had a really moot ending. Matsuri Hino wanted to make the manga full of angst and in the end ruined the whole story. I can never stop marveling on how lame Yuuki's character was. Main female characters usually show nice development in their personalities in difficult times such as those of VK.

These things have been circling in my mind for a long time after the disappointing end of VK. No offense to those who like the ending.

**End of author's ramblings.**

All these could have been my biased view but I think they are pretty valid.

Anyway I hope you liked my story. If there are any questions feel free to ask but I do refuse to give spoilers! I'm just trying to test the other scenarios VK could have taken.

Please be kind and review so that I can improve my writing skills and have my inspiration intact.

**-monsterpaws.**


End file.
